


What You See

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Confusion, Curiosity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Finnegan knows how you ought to behave.





	

Finnegan had always known how you were supposed to comport yourself in public.

It was simply second nature to him. You behaved as befitted the family, you kept your head high and your shoulders set and made sure that nobody could question your status as a gentleman. Anything that didn't fit had to be crushed, anything that might be different or wrong simply had to be ignored, no matter what you _felt_. Everyone knew that.

So Victor Frankenstein was simply too baffling for words.

The Frankenstein name was respected, the family well-connected. It was simply inconvincible therefore, that the son could possibly be so … so very … so very _ridiculous._

And yet he clearly was. He stumbled through the university, apparently unaware of what people thought of him, unaware of how he appeared as he babbled about ludicrous propositions that were plainly impossible. He didn't seem to care that he was bringing embarrassment to himself and his family. No matter how many times he proved that he was idiotic, he continued to bound through with the next insane idea, insulting teachers and fellow students in the same breath whilst occasionally showing flashes of actual intelligence. He simply didn't _care_.

Finnegan didn't understand it. How could anybody _not_ care? How could anybody be so casual, so lazy about their reputation? Reputation mattered more than anything else. You could get away with being poor, for God’s sake, as long as you kept up appearances. 

Appearances which Frankenstein flagrantly ignored.

Perhaps that was why Finnegan found it hard to keep away from the man. Oh, he kept up _his_ appearances all right. He publically scorned the man, as everyone with any sense did, mocked his lunacy with everybody else. But when Frankenstein was doing something, he always made sure he was there, watching. Trying to see what it was that made Victor Frankenstein so utterly impossible.

Trying to see what it was that made him want to be near him. Because there was something, something ... confusing. Perhaps because Frankenstein was just so wrong that it made him ... intriguing. 

Which was fortunate really. If he hadn’t been so curious about Frankenstein, he wouldn’t have been there to see his one moment of true genius, would he? The one thing that he could use more than anything else.

That was worth a small break in reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
